Alices sister
by TonksBella
Summary: What happens when a vampire moves to forks claiming to know Alice when they where humans. What dose James have to do with this new Vampire? Rated T for now. if need be ill change it. please read and review. set after BD.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Has A Sister.

Chapter one.

Alice cant remember her human life as much as she wishes she could just nothing comes to mind. As she sat trying to remember anything she became very frustrated. "Alice I know your trying to remember something but don't push it you'll give yourself a headache." Bella told her. Alice just rolled her eyes and said "Bella you should know by now Vampires don't get headaches or you'll always have one." Bella just sat there nodding. They where one their way back from Seattle on a two day shopping spree Bella will need at least five to recover. Alice loved her little sister but shed wish she was more into shopping but she did have to give it to Bella she didn't complain once in two days. She was hoping that when Bella was changed shed love shopping and fashion more but sadly she didn't she was just the same old Bella jeans and t-shirt type. Alice suppressed a shudder. Suddenly Alice was hit with a Vision. _A young girl was in a field talking to Alice and Bella she could tell she was a vampire but has never meet her. Alice couldn't make out what they where saying. Then the vision just went black. _"Alice you okay what did you see?" Bella asked. Alice nodded her head and said 'yes good thing they where in the drive way when I vision hit. Bella looked at her "what did you see?" they got out of the car before" Alice answered. "I saw a young vampire talking to me I don't know who she is but I feel that I should." they walked into the house with the bags to put away their things. "When are you gonna meet her?" Bella asked from the doorway of Alice's and Jaspers' room. "Today I think when we go hunting before the family comes back." Bella almost forgot her family had gone off to Mexico to hunt for a week and will be back tonight. "When do we go? It has been two days since we last feed." Bella said. Alice thought about that "Now I just need to go change then we will go." Ten minutes later they where on their way to the filed Alice saw. "I call the buck." Bella said but before she could get it Alice took it down. "Not fair you evil pixie." she pouted. Alice just smiled "next time just get it don't call it." Bella just shook her head then got herself a bear. When they where done they just stood there then Alice said "I know your there come out." Over from the right came the same girl she saw in her vision she looked familiar she should know her but couldn't put it together. "Do I know you?" Alice asked. The girl walked up to her wow Bella thought, never did she think she would see a vampire shorter then Alice. The girl also had topaz eyes witch mean she is an 'vegetarian' vampire. The girl smiled and said "you should know me Alice I'm your sister."

* * *

**there you have it folks new story hope you like it. oh well if you dont but thank you for reading it. review if you want tell me what you think. **

**ill update asap dont know when i will this is as far as i got now so Bye **

**ASH**


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

**SO here we go chapter two. i know been awhile or thats what it feels like. anyways tell me what you think reviews make me happy. **

**just like tell me if you like it or not bad review is atleast still a review. so with out futher ado chapter two (lol that rymed)**

* * *

"what do you mean your my sister?" Alice asked. The girl was just looking at Alice as though she didn't believe she eyes. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Bella asked. "Oh, right I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Bailey." she said reaching out her hand to shakes Bella's and Alice's. "but my sisters name is Cynthia and she is dead. How can you be my sister?" Alice asked shaking her head slightly. Bailey just smiled a small sad smile and said "our parents didn't want anyone to know about me. I don't know why." she threw her hands in the air "I guess they where embarrassed by me or something. I was six when you died" she air quoted the last word. Alice walked over to her "Wow you're short, and thats saying something coming from me" Bella tried to hold back her giggles "I guess you do look like me but I don't remember anything from my human life." she said. Bailey looked like she understood and said "that would explain why you didn't look for me after you, you know where changed we where close even though there was a big age difference I knew you didn't die." They just stood there for a moment looking at each other after about two minutes of silence Bella stepped forward and said "Well since Alice doesn't seem to have manners as well I'm Bella." "would you like to come back to the house with us and meet our family? Plus I have alot of questions" Alice asked. Bailey thought about the a moment and said "okay lead the way please." Alice and Bella led the way to the house in witch they could hear the family just arriving from their trip. "they're back yay" Bella yelled and ran in before Alice and Bailey made it half way in the yeard. They slowed to a walk as they neared the back door Alice walked right in and went up to Jasper to welcome him home. Bailey waited just outside the door. she didnt want to interupt them so she just waited. it was Rose who first noticed her standing there "who is that and why does she look a bit like Alice?" she said. Bailey stepped back as all eyes turned to her and Alice went to her and grabed her hand to lead her in. "Guys" she started looking at everyone "this is Bailey ,Bailey this is my Family Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Rosaile, Jasper, and Renesmee." she said pointing to each as she called their names out "Everyone Bailey is my sister from my human life." she looked around everyone beside Bella wore the same looks of shock on thier faces. Bella left Edwards side and walked to the other side of Bailey "you all right?" she asked. Bailey nodded and said "hello everyone nice to meet you all." Carlisle Stepped forward to shake Baileys hand "nice to meet you please come into the living room so we can talk im sure you and Alice have a million questions foe eachother." They all followed him in to the living room and sat down it was a while before anyone spoke it was of course Emmett who broke the slince "Wow your shorter then Alice didnt think it possablie" he laughed and got a smack on the back of the head from both Rose and Alice. Than Alice asked while sitting next to Bailey "so how did you become a Vampire? if i may ask." Bailey looked at everyone and said "well it all started after you died" she air quoted the word again " about ten years after with a vampire named James." all around the room everyone gasped.

* * *

**well there you have it the end of this Chapter. ill add another asap but you know how it is. i have a few ideas still working it out so Bye for now.**

**Dont forget review please even if you dont like just tell me what you dont like and ill try to change it.**

**ASH**


	3. Chapter 3

****

********

Here you go a new chapter hope you like it please tell me what you think i mean if you like it or not.

****

Chapter 3.

* * *

"What James?" Alice, Bella and Edward yelled at once. Esme noticed that Bailey shrink back as they yelled. "are you okay what's wrong?" she asked as she went to stand next to her. Bailey nodded and said "yes I'm fine thank you" Alice sat back down and said "I'm sorry its just we know James he tried to kill Bella once." Bailey shook her head and said "yes I know I was there you just didn't know I was. I saw everything." everyone looked at her and she shrink back some more finally Edward said "you couldn't of been there we didn't smell or hear you."

"that's because you weren't paying attention to anything or anyone but Jake." Bailey told them. They all looked at her like she lost her mind so she sighed and went on. "You see it wasn't James that tried to kill Bella Okay well it was but wasn't." she paused and started to pace. "I'm really confused right now" Emmett told Jasper who was sitting next to him. "when aren't you" Bella said "but I am also confused please explain." Bailey stopped pacing and sighed again "Okay well you know three Vamps you meet where James, Victoria, and Laurent right?" she asked everyone nodded "well what you don't know is there where two more Me, and Jake, James twin."

she stopped as everyone gasped. "James has a twin?" Alice asked. "Had, James had a twin." Bailey told them. "anyways ill get to that I need to tell you how I became a vampire first" she looked at everyone and when no one said anything she continued. "like I said before I was changed by James you see he was pissed when he didn't get to Alice in time he wanted her blood bad. So he tracked her family intent on killing every last one of us but he didn't he say me and thought id make a good replacement I guess I don't know. Anyways about ten years after Alice died he showed up at our door and paid our parents to marry me"

Alice stood up and paced the room "just like that they gave you up to some strange guy How. Could. They." she said very angry.

"Like I said they didn't care about me they were happy to get rid of me." Bailey told Alice with a sad look on her face. "you were the only one who cared about me but you were dead so they just sold me. I was sixteen and they had enough of me, He changed me that night he didn't want to at first he wanted to kill me but Jake changed his mind he wanted me as a mate." she started to pace again not looking at anyone.

"we were joined by Victoria and Laurent about six years later then one day we came to Forks I first saw you as we headed down to the filed where you guys where playing baseball. James saw you as well and told Jake to keep me away so he did." Alice sat back down and said "he saw me didn't he that's why he kept you away"

Bailey nodded "Yup he knew who you where so he kept me far away but I saw it all. I knew you the second I saw you I tried to get away but couldn't. anyways we watched as the whole thing unfolded first it looked like they where leaving then they smelled Bella though I didn't know her name then. You protected her Blah, Blah, Blah you know what happened there." she looked at Alice who nodded and said "yeah we killed James and saved Bella so what Happened to you and Jake?"

Bailey laughed and said "you guys actually killed Jake not James after they left the flied James told Jake to get you and off he went when he didn't come back we knew he was dead." Bailey stopped pacing and sat down next to Alice.

"we killed Jake not James but then what happened to James?" Jasper asked. Bailey looked at him and said "I'm not sure I got away from him about a year or two after that last I heard he was still alive and still wanted revenge for his brother." she stood up and walked to the window and leaned on the wall facing everyone. "that's it really I ran away been on my own for years then I started killing animals I didn't want to kill human but they made me."

Alice stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you I should've been I'm sorry" Bailey shook her head and said "don't there is nothing you need to be sorry for you didn't do anything wrong." they stood there for a while then Carlisle cleared his throat "Excuse me Bailey but do you have a place to stay?" he asked. She just shook her head and said "no I've been staying mainly in abandoned warehouses and ting like that." at that Esme stood up and said "well would you like to stay here be apart of our family?" Bailey looked shocked and looked at everyone "you want me in your family? You don't know me." she said. Edward stood up and said "doesn't matter you are Alice's family so your ours as well." Bailey smiled looking at everyone and said "that'd be great" Alice was jumping with joy.

* * *

**There you have it hoped you like it. im working a chapter four and im also working on a new story so ill see ya around.**

**Bye **

**Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go Chapter Four.**

**iGuess this is a good time to tell to that i dont own Twilght i thouhgt i did but no sad day indeed :( but it is owned by the awsome Stephenie Meyer does. (well im working on owning it but its not working now ill try hearder.) Evil plans hehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alice skipped over to Jasper and gave him a kiss. Bailey was looking around she noticed everyone just doing their own thing and wondered what to do. Alice was watching her and told her "so if you didn't notice Jasper is my husband, Emmett and Rose are together Carlisle and Esme and lastly Edward and Bella are together and Nessie is their daughter." "I didn't know vampires could have kids" she said.

"well vampire women can't but a male vamp with a human woman can." Bella told her. Bailey just nodded "so Bailey do you have any abilities or anything like that?" Nessie asked. Bailey stopped at the window turned around and said "Yup but I'm not really sure what to call it." she told them all.

Emmett raised his hand looking at Bailey "yes Emmett do you have a question?" she asked sounding like a teacher. He laughed and said "yea umm please explain your ability what is it you do?" Bailey walked over to him and touched his arm.

She stood there for a few seconds then pulled her hand away "hmm you where mauled by a black bear in 1935 saved by Rosalie here and changed by Carlisle and you and rose are barley apart." everyone looked shocked so she Explained more "so I see the past I guess or memories or something like that."

"its like the opposite of what I do then." Alice said. Bailey had a questioning look on her face. "I can see the future." she told her. Bailey nodded and said "you kinda had that as a human that's why mom and dad locked you up." Alice nodded and said "that much we know we just don't know why"

Bailey shook her head and said "me neither they didn't tell me anything, so does anyone else have any abilities?" Edward smiled and said "I can read minds it cool at times but get annoying fast cause I cant turn it off. Bella is a mental shield, Jasper can feel and change the emotions of others and Nessie is that opposite of Bella she's an anti shield and can put images in your head." Bailey nodded and sat down "so what do you do for fun around here?" she asked.

They all shrugged and said whatever. Suddenly Alice stood up and asked "So Bailey what's your favorite color I need to get your room together." Bailey shook her head and said "you don't have to do that I'm sure its fine the way it is." Alice just gave her the famous puppy dog face pout and said "Please I really want you to feel as much at home here and I love to decorate please." Bailey just smiled and said "I cant believe you'd use that on me I'm the one who taught you that. Orange is my favorite color."

Alice squeaked in a very Alice way and said "ill get started right away Esme, Rose, Bella, Nessie what to help?" they nodded and ran after her. Bailey and the rest of the family just shook their heads. Finally Carlisle stood up and said "well I'm needed at the hospital ill see you guys later." they all bid him goodbye.

Emmett came up to sit by Bailey asking "So other then seeing in the past what else can you do?" Bailey smiled and said "I'm really fast faster than most." Edward snorted "not faster than me no one is." At that she stood up and said "is that a challenge Mr. Cullen how about a bet? thousand dollars" he smiled and " I'd hate to take your money but your on." at that the girls all came down laughing at a vision Alice had

"this ought to be good" Nessie said as they headed out side. " Alice walked up to them and said "Okay there's a lake about a five hundred miles from here in a strait line can't miss it first one there and back wins." Edward just smiled and said he was ready to go whenever. Alice got them lined up and said "ready, set , GO" at that they shoot off Edward was ahead a bit then they where fast out of site of the family.

About ten seconds later they see Edward coming back but no Bailey in site. He stopped in front of Alice smiling from ear to ear. "no one is ever faster than me" he said. "Un till today that is." they all hear from behind and see Bailey sitting one the front steps smiling. Emmett burst out laughing "Dude Eddie boy she got back like four second before you did never thought id see that day you'd get beat in a race." Edward just growled at him and said "well done Bailey here's your money" Bailey just smiled and said "keep it I don't need it beside it was a close race you are fast." they all laughed and headed inside Alice and the other girls went up stairs to fix up Baileys room, and Bailey and the boys going into the game room to play some XBOX 360 for the rest of the night.

**********

* * *

**

Well there you Have it Another Chapter. Sorry its been a while but you know how it goes i was busy with work and family stuff then i got sick witch is really fun as you know (just kidding it sucked) well i hope you like it. Please tell me what you think please im on my knees begging. well thats all for no got to go Bye

ASH


	5. Chapter 5

**********Okay another Chapter. **

**Once again i dont own Twilight my plans to own it didnt work :( No worries ill still try. so on to plan B**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Bailey POV**

The sun was just rising when Alice finally came down stairs looking happy "Come on Bailey your room ready let check it out." I sighed handed Edward my controller and got up to follow Alice upstairs. As we where walking she showed my the different rooms finally at the end of the hall she stopped.

"This is your room I hope you like it" she said with a smile on her face. She opened the door and led me in side. As I walked in everything was in orange the walls the bed and even the floor. I also noticed that the decks had an orange laptop on it. "wow" I told her "how did you get all this here in short notice?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She just laughed and said "the powers of being a vampire." and made to leave the room.

I smiled and gave her a big hug "I love it thank you" she told me it was no problem as she walked out. I exited the room and headed back down stairs with everyone else. I sat on the couch watching Emmett getting beat by Edward on Halo when Alice came in and "you guys we need to get ready to go school starts in an hour come on get up." she told them all then turned to me "Bailey you'll stay home for today and start tomorrow with Nessie you'll both be Sophomores Esme called the school to enroll you."

I nodded taking it all in. "wait so if you go to school you have some sort of cover story right? Well how are you gonna explain me just showing up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we thought about that and well go with the truth you are Alice's sister, while Jasper and Rose are still twins Emmett is Bella's older brother and Nessie is my younger sister." Edward explained to me " we'll tell everyone that when your parents died you when off to some other relative then something happened and somehow you found your way back to Alice and that's why you weren't here for the beginning of the year."

I nodded and thought That could work. Smiling I waved bye to everyone else as they left leaving me with Esme and Nessie. I looked at them and asked "so what do you usually do when they are at school?" Nessie just shrugged and sat on a chair turning on the TV trying to find something.

I stood by the window not knowing what to do as Esme walked out side to do something. "you can sit down you know" Nessie said breaking me from my thoughts. I smiled and sat on the couch watching TV with her.

After about two hours the door bell rang and Nessie shot up from her chair to get it. In came a boy with russet skin who seemed to be shaking slightly. "you should of called me when you got home." he told Nessie as he hugged her. He went still as he breathed in and in a flash he had Nessie behind him looking around till his eyes found me.

I stood up and ran to the other side of the room where the back door was waiting for my chance to run. "Who is this?" he growled. Nessie put her hand on his cheek he stopped growling as Esme came in and took in the scene and put her hand on my shoulder. "You okay Bailey?" she asked me I nodded and said "yeah I fine who are you?" I asked the boy.

He slowly relaxed and stopped shaking " I'm Jake Neisse's boyfriend and I'm also a shape shifter, I turn into a wolf." he explained walking in the room more. "I'm Bailey Alice's sister nice to meet you." I told him.

Esme smiled and said she was going back to her garden after checking if I was okay on last time as she walked out. I sat on the chair Nessie left when she got the door while Jake and Nessie sat on the couch. "sorry I scared you I smelled a new Vampire and my instincts kicked in. I didnt know Alice had a sister" I smiled "its okay no harm done I probably would've done the same. No one knew i was turned a couple of years after her" I told him. The rest of the day I learned all about Jake and his tribe and the two wolf packs while i told him my story.

* * *

**Well there you go Chapter Five. I thouhgt id try Bayiles POV just to change it a bit. so tell me what you think please Five chapters and no review. and i think someone has to like it i got three Alrts and one fav. ill have much more time on my hand to wirte i lost my job on wensday so i gots lots of free time.**

**Thanks again for reading **

**ASH**


	6. Chapter 6

**********Okay another Chapter. **

**i dont own Twilight If i did Edward never would of left Jake wouldnt be such an A$$ and lastly Emmett would be mine cause hes hot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"DIE DIE DIE HAHAH KILLED YOU." I yelled as I killed Jakes player once again. "come on how do you keep doing that snoot fair" he pouted as he put his controller down. I just shrugged and said "I'm just good like that" right as Alice and everyone else walked in the door.

Emmett came in last laughing hard "Jake she totally slaughtered you great job Bail" he high fived me as he sat down next to me. "hey guys how was school?" Esme asked walking out of the kitchen with some food for Nessie and Jake.

They all shrugged and said fine. "Bailey can we talk for a minute?" Alice out of no where. I just nodded and stood up to follow her outside. We walked for w long time till I was sure that the family couldn't hear us even Edward with his wired mind reading thing. _Hissss _opps sounds like Edward can still hear my thoughts.

Finally we stopped I sat on an log while she paced around looking nervous witch did not look good on her. "Alice what do you want to talk about? You know your putting tracks on the ground" I finally asked after about her sixtieth time pacing. She looked down and just smiled. "I wanted to know what you know about when we where humans I mean what was I like? What did I like to do? You know stuff like that."

she said so fast that if I wasn't a vampire I would not of caught anything she said. I sighed "I knew you where gonna ask me sooner or later." I started pacing just like she was earlier then stopped. "okay so you know my power right I can see the past?" I asked and she nodded "well I can also show other people my past or theirs or other peoples if I wanted to." she just nodded and sat on the ground while I sat back on my log.

"well what would you like to know Alice?" I asked. "Why did they lock me up? And who changed me mostly" she told me looking at the ground.

I got up and walked to where she was sitting and sat across from her "Okay as for why they locked you up I don't need to use my powers to tell you that." she raised on eyebrow "they thought something was wrong with you because you felt thing kinda like you knew something was going to happen before it did. See you had an felling one day when you where 12 I was 4 and felt something was going to happen to mom and tried to tell her she was going to get hurt but she shook you off to fuss over Cynthia like always anyway like four hours later she was almost smashed by a falling shelf and she freak after that and they sent you away." she nodded

"I'm sorry they sent you away I couldn't do anything I mean I was four and to much like you for them." she shook her head "I don't blame you there was nothing you could do." I smiled "as for who changed you I could find that out if you still want to know." I said reaching out my hand for her to take. She took my hand and I closed my eyes. "hummm it's a bit fuzzy but I can see someone." I tried harder closing my eyes tighter till I saw his face.

"Carlisle he changed you but he would've said something right?" I said more to myself then to her. She looked shocked "but James said he killed the Vampire who changed me" she stood up and started to pace again.

"trust me James didn't kill him I've seen everything there is to know about his past to know that Carlisle changed you and either doesn't remember or someone made him forget." I told her as I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders to stop her mid pace.

"so what do we do now just go ask him or what?" I asked dropping my hands to my side. "we go talk to him as soon as he gets home" she decided. I nodded and told her to lead the way back "lets hunt first you look like you need it. When was the last time you hunted?" she asked.

I shrugged "about two maybe three weeks before I found you. Your not gonna go all big sister on me are ya?" I asked. She smiled and said "Well I did miss a lot growing up so yea I am." I rolled my eyes and said "lead the way please." after we hunted we headed back to the house where everyone was in the living room watching TV.

I sat next to Nessie not really watching just thinking about what we found out about Alice. _Edward is it possible that Carlisle changed Alice _I asked him he just looked at me raising an eyebrow _never mind we'll talk about it when he gets home but you where with him the longest I just thought you'd know._ he nodded just as Carlisle walked in the door making me jump. "Carlisle we need to talk did you change me?" Alice asked from her chair where she was sharing with Jasper. He stopped in his tracks "I think I would remember if I changed you Alice." he said.

* * *

**here you go another Chapter hope you like it.**

**Thanks again for reading **

**ASH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sigh i still dont own Twilight darn oh well Emmetts still Hot. SO here another chapter.**

Everyone in the house was frozen than Carlisle went to sit on the couch "did you remember something from your past Alice?" he asked. She shook her head and said "I asked Bailey to talk and to see if she could see anything using her gift and she saw you it was fuzzy but defiantly you."

Carlisle stood and started pacing "I would have remembered if I turned you Alice you are heard to forget in a good way." Alice nodded "Bailey said it is possible that someone messed with your memory after you changed me." everyone looked at me _Crap _I thought I hate being the center of attention

"is that true could someone of messed with my mine?" Carlisle asked me. "yes very" I told him "I heard of vampires that can do that I even meet one once when I was with James coven I don't remember her name though. I could find out for sure if you changed her if you'll let me" I stood up and walked to him holding my hand out. He looked at it for a while thinking. Sighing he put his hand in mine and I closed my eyes. "someone defiantly messed with your memory but its not strong I can break it." I said.

I closed my eyes tighter and looked harder finally I began to see something. I saw Alice in a dark room and James out side trying to get in, Carlisle rushed to him and pulled him back "what are you doing here?" he asked. James just smiled "She is my singer I have her blood." he said as he broke down the door and ran at Alice and tried to bite her. Carlisle grabbed him and throw him out the window picked Alice up and ran.

He stopped at a small shack and told Alice everything about him and asked if shell liked to be changed because he wont stop till she dead or changed. She said yes please change me so he bit her. Carlisle left the shack to hunt the next day and ran into James. "you took my singer away from me I should kill you but I wont instead ill just mess with your memory." just than a girl about twenty walked up "you know what to do." James told her she smiled and nodded her head as she walked up to Carlisle with her hand extended. "this wont hurt one bit, but even if it did you wont remember it."

with that I let go of his hand and sank into the nearest chair felling drained witch was strange. "I really did change you" Carlisle said looking at Alice "I saw everything James he tried to kill you but I stopped him than I changed you left to hunt and ran into James he had a girl with him who messed with my memory." he looked over at her "please forgive me for everything for forgetting".

"well at least I know who changed me now" she smiled at him "I don't blame you for what you did in fact I thank you for it you truly are my dad." she said getting up and hugging him. "So now only Jasper and Bailey are the add balls now seeing as you didn't change them." Emmett said while everyone laughed.

"I'm not and odd ball just a little different that's not bad." I said glaring at him. "wow you look just like Alice when you do that it scary." he said as I laughed. "well she did teach me everything I know." I shrugged sitting next to him making him move closer to Rose.

"don't think ill save you babe I may love you but if she's anything like Alice your on your own." she told him kissing his cheek. "don't worry Em I wont hurt you I like you." I told him "I like you too shorty." he told me. "really Em really shorty?" Bella asked rolling her eyes smiling. Emmett just shrugged "well its been fun but Rose and I got umm stuff to do so bye all." he said as him and Rose ran up stairs to there room

"gross I really didn't want to hear that" I said rolling my eyes "well get used to it they do that all the time." Jasper told me. "they'll corrupt my young mind if I don't watch out." I said and everyone just laughed. "Nessie you should go to bed we all have school tomorrow." Edward said after ten minutes "right night mom, dad, Bailey everyone see you in the morning." she called heading to her room while we all wised her good night. I groaned " I almost forgot all about school thanks a bunch Eddie." he just chuckled and rolled his eyes as everyone went off to their own rooms.

* * *

**There you go Chapter Seven. so please tell me what you think. like if i need to change anything or not.. i have a feeling i do but no one is saying anything. i know i have readers because i have one fav and 4 alrets so someone out there likes it. oh anyways the girl with James im trying to come up with a name and excaly what she looks like instaed of just twenty so anyone with any idea please tell me and ill pick the one i think is best THANKS... oh and next chapter Bailey starts school yay lets see how it goes...**

**ASH**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here is chapter eight... i am so sorry its been like forever since i updated but i had writers block and then when that was over my internet started to act up and wouldnt work at all... but we just got it fixed today so here ya go hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**As morning grow closer I got off my bed to find something to wear for school. "I have no clue on what to wear." I said to my self starching my head.

There was a knock at my door and I went to answer it "Oh hey Alice I was just finding something to wear for school." I told her stepping aside so she could come in. "I know" she said tapping her head and going to my closet. "oh yea right." I said going to sit on my bed watching her "Umm what are you doing" I asked after about five minutes of watching her.

"I'm finding you the perfect outfit for school." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Right well ill be over here I guess." I told her making my way to my laptop. Ten minutes later "okay wear this its okay but we need to go shopping you need more clothes." she told me handing something to wear.

I just nodded "something wrong Bailey you look troubled?" Alice asked me looking concerned "yea, no I mean I don't know" I sighed she sat on my bed and patted next to her where I sat "you know you can tell me anything right I'm here for you" she told me I nodded "its just I never been to school like ever they didn't let me go so I don't know what to expect or do there." I told her looking at the floor embarrassed.

"you never been to school?" she asked "Yup" I said popping the 'p' "never mom and dad never let me out of the house" I said looking at her shrugging. She looked angry and sad "I'm sorry I should've been there." she said "hey its not your fault they where bad parents well to us at least Cynthia was always the favorite but oh well I got away and found you again." I said looking at the floor.

"you only got away because of James paid for you and made you his slave that's my fault as well if he just of killed me you wouldn't be here." she growled "True but oh well things happen for a reason I also found you and knew you where alive because of him well as alive as a vampire can be." I said laughing make her laugh with me "so lets not think about James or mom and dad what do I do about school?" I asked raising an eyebrow trying to look scared.

"you'll be fine we'll all be there you and Nessie will have all your classes together plus our last class Gym will be with everyone you'll do great after all you're my little sister." she said standing up I just smiled giving her a hug "hope your right." I said as she walked out "I'm always right just remember never bet against me." she laughed "Yea never bet against the pixie you'll lose every time" Emmett yelled from somewhere down stairs making everyone laugh.

I got dressed and found what Alice picked wasn't as bad as I thought, she picked a tee shirt that had a little guy taking a bite out of a rainbow saying "hey you don't taste like Skittles at all" I loved this shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with a purple Zip up hoodie.

I picked my favorite shoes my white Vans with a purple stripe to match my hoodie and walked down stairs where everyone was. "you ready for your first day dear?" Esme asked as I walked in the kitchen where Nessie was eating breakfast "yup as ready as ill ever be" I told her with a smile "you'll be fine don't worry." she said reading my mind

"I thought Edward was the mind reader" I joked with a laugh "I don't have to be a mind reader to know you nervous about school dear I'm a mother of six teenagers I know things." she told me

"thanks at least Nessie will be there with me" I said as she nodded "should be fun" she said smiling just than Alice ran into the kitchen "Come on we need to go and get your schedule and stuff." she told us as Nessie finished her food "Aunt Alice why are you always in a hurry we are never late." Nessie sighed. Alice didn't answer her just turned to me "so you'll ride with me Jasper and Nessie while Edward Bella Emmett and Rose go in Edward Volvo." she told me little fast that had I not been a vampire I would of not understood her.

"Umm okay I'm ready whenever" I said standing up. "see you after school Esme." I said walking out of the kitchen. We got to school and Nessie was right we so were not late but oh well. "okay come one ill take you to the front office." Alice said as we got out of the car.

I followed her looking around trying to get to know it better. We got to the office and there was an old lady behind an counter looking bored she looked up as we walked in "Oh Ms Cullen how may I help you today?" she asked faking a smile. "I'm here to get my sisters schedule." Alice said smiling at the lady.

"oh right your mother called yesterday about her lets see here oh here we go." she handed me my schedule and muttered so low only vampires could her "cant believe there's more of them" I just smiled and said thanks as we left

"I'm guessing people don't like you guys much." I asked Alice as we walk to my first class. "not really people tend to stay away well ill see you at lunch." she said walking off. Sighing I walked in my first class History and went up to the teacher "ahhh yes you must be Bailey I'm Mr. Star lets see if you'll sit by Jason I'll get started".

He pointed to a boy in the back I just nodded and went to sit down I noticed Nessie in front of me "how's it going" she asked me "good I guess though it just started" I shrugged smiling. Just than Jason leaned over "hey I'm Jason Kit nice to meet you" he said trying to be cute "hi Bailey" I said looking at the teacher. "So do you know the Cullens I saw you walking with Alice and just now with Nessie?" he asked I saw Nessie stop moving so she could listen.

I nodded "yea Alice is my sister they just adopted me last week." I told him not look at him. "Oh well why didn't they adopt you when they did Alice?" he asked getting nosy I was going to be mean but he was just asking.

I sighed "well when our parents died we where together at first then some relatives came and didn't want both of us so they only took me in and not Alice. After they died I found Alice and the Cullens adopted me" I told him he just nodded and opened his mouth just then the bell rang and I stood up "well I guess ill see you around" he said as he walked out.

I smiled as Nessie and I went to our next class "looks like Jason likes you" she said as we walked "no he can't he doesn't know me" I told her rolling my eyes "true but he doesn't talk to anyone beside his friends I really think he likes you" she said I just smile as we entered our next class "hey Miss King this is Bailey." Nessie told the teacher"right another Cullen Huh? Well welcome to my English class since you know Nessie already you can sit with her." Miss King said smile.

I nodded and headed to the back with Nessie that class went my in a blur it felt like I just sat down and the bell rang. I followed Nessie to our next class Calculus and I don't even remember the teachers name or what we learned.

Next was Biology where I got stuck with some snob who didn't look happy her name was Jessie Miles and I could tell we weren't gonna be friends at all. I sat next to her and said hello she just nodded. Half way though class she turn to me "so I saw you talking to Jason in History I just want to say back off he's mine" she said in a very annoying voice I rolled my eyes "we where just talking nothing more" I told her turning back to my work.

"whatever just stay away he's gonna be my boyfriend." I just laughed to myself I looked over at Nessie to see she was laughing as well I rolled my eyes at the same time she did. The bell rang and we went to lunch as we walked to where everyone else was I noticed everyone was looking at us "why is everyone staring?" I asked Nessie "its because you're an Cullen now and your hot" she said as we reached the table and sat "hey how's it going?" Rose asked as we sat down.

"well some boy likes me and his wanna be girlfriend hate me so good." I replayed smiling. "what boy?" Emmett Jasper and Edward asked at the same time looking around while Alice Bella and Rose asked "What girl?" "Jason Kit and Jessie Miles" I said shrugging looking around.

"what did she say to you?" Alice asked "to stay away or else cause Jason was gonna be her boyfriend. Not like she has to worry nothing could happen anyways." I said. "I'm gonna have a talk to her" Rose said looking around for her.

"what, wait no she didn't do anything not that she could hurt me or anything but please don't do anything." I said looking at Rose Alice and Bella "No one threatens our family Bailey" Bella said "and no boys gonna do anything either" Emmett said. I just shook my head when the bell rang "two more classes to go" I sighed and left with Nessie to Spanish witch passed in a blur next thing I know I'm walking into the Gym with Nessie going to where everyone was.

"Hey Bailey" I heard someone say I looked and saw Jason waving "Hello" I said back. I walked a little more and felt someone grab my arm making me stop "just remember what I said, stay away." Jessie said glaring at me.

I opened my mouth to say something when Rose, Bella and Alice showed up and stood behind me and Nessie Jessie took a step back "Hey Jessie please tell me you didn't just threaten my little sister." Alice said growling a little Jessie looked a little scared "I didn't know she was you little sister anyways, I'm just telling her how it is" she said her voice shaking a bit "Yea well don't threaten her ever again or else got it?" Rose said talking a step closer to her.

Jessie didn't say anything as the teacher came in to start class we joined the guys to wait to see what we were going to do today. "alright class today's a free day so, have fun" he said as he went to sit down. "free day? What the hell" Emmett said as I went to sit on the bleacher with Alice, Bella, Rose And Nessie just than Jason came up "hey Bailey how's your first day going" he asked sitting down next to me.

I shrugged "good" I said looking around I saw Emmett, Edward and Jasper looking at Jason "you know your girlfriend wont like us talking." I tell him "huh?" he asked raising an eyebrow I pointed to Jessie who was glaring at me and Bella Alice Rose and Nessie where glaring right back.

Jason looked "Oh right Jessie she's not my girlfriend I don't have one did she say something?" he asked "she told me to stay away or else." I said laughing "she's always like that I'm sorry I don't like her like that." he said rolling his eyes "hey its all good she don't scare me" I laughed as the bell rang.

"I guess not when they got your back." he said standing up and pointing to my family where the guys where still glaring at him and the girl are still staring at Jessie as she left the Gym "I guess not see you tomorrow" I waved as we left.

"well that was better than I thought it would be" I said as I got in the back of Alice's Porsche with Nessie. "see told you you'd be fine" Alice said getting in with Jasper and driving off "but I'm gonna keep an eye on Jessie" she said looking at me "and me Emmett and Edward gonna keep an eye on Jason I don't like it" Jasper said. I just rolled my eyes as we got home "over protective family." I mumbled to myself knowing full well they heard me. Alice just smiled "Yea we are don't forget that."

* * *

**A/N: well that was kinda a long chapter hope you liked it **

**bye for now **

**ASH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea i know been like forever since i updated but i didnt feel like writing anything Sorry all. anyways since today is my birthday today and i am 22 i thought i would give everyone a treat so here you go.**

**Right i guess this is a good time to so say sadly i didnt get the ownership of Twilight for my birthday :(. So i own nothing anywhoo here you go..**

* * *

We got home and Esme was waiting by the door to welcome us. "Bailey how was your day." she asked me dragging me in the house ignoring everyone else.

"fine you know the usual got a boy who likes me a girl who hates my guts you know normal high school behavior." I told her as we sat down. "Gee mom love ya to." Emmett said with mock hurt walking in the house with everyone else Esme just smiled and hugged everyone else as they walked in "And how was everyone else day?" she asked them all.

They all just shrugged and said fine "so Bailey who's this boy and why does this girl hate you?" Esme asked sitting next to me going into mother mode. "His name is Jason he's in my History and gym class and the girl is Jessie and she hates me because Jason talked to me and she says he gonna be her boyfriend" I told her with a sigh.

"sounds like a great day but if this girl brothers you tell a teacher or something okay." she told me making her way to the kitchen to get Nessie a snack. "don't worry mom we already told Jessie to back off." Rose said taking her spot next to me

"Yeah" I said "they went over protective older siblings on me." I said smiling. "And we'll keep an eye on Jason as well" Emmett said looking up from his game he was playing with Jasper and Edward.

"you guys don't need to do that its not like anything can happen with me and Jason and as for Jessie please she can do nothing to hurt me." I said rolling my eyes "anyways I got homework to do I'm going to my room."

(James POV) My plan is working just perfectly. I will get my pet back maybe her sister as well. "James what do we do now?" Arissa asked.

"we still have to wait they never leave her alone if I can I'll get both of them" I told her smiling. "and how to you plan on making the others just give you them?" she asked. I smiled "with you power of course. Just like we did with Carlisle and everyone else" I said.

She laughed "yea I know I just wanted you to hear it" she said. "I have a question why them. Why not let it go?" she asked. "because they got away from me and I want them back" I told her sighing. She nods "alright whatever I still think their not worth it" I glared at her she raised her hands "but you created me and I'll help in anyway you need me" she said.

I smiled at her "of course I created you I knew you would be special" I told her. She rolled her eye "I need to hunt you should as well its been a month since you have" she said turning.

"alright go hunt. We will meet in two weeks just outside of Forks remember don't decide anything about them or they will know." I reminded her. She sighed "yea yea I remember I will see you in two weeks" she said running off to hunt. I shook my head and headed the other way slower.

* * *

**There short i know Sorry i'm on a writers block for this right now i'm working on how to get this story to flow more but it not working... so i dont know when ill update again. so please review tell what you think BUH BYE...**

**ASH**


	10. AN So Sorry

OK Here's the deal, i'm going to keep the story, but once i figure what is wrong with my computer or just go out and buy another i am going to rewrite this story. just totally take it down and rewrite it all... it's going to take me awhile so please if anyone is still reading just hang in there.

Ash


End file.
